The Amazing Creature Race
"The Amazing Creature Race" is the twelfth episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 8, 2014. Overall, it is the 78th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Wild Kratts team is observing the pronghorn out on the prairie. Amazed by their speed, the Wild Kratts decide to have tag-team creature-running race using the Powers of the best creature runners in the world. They pick the Power Suits they will be using and split into two teams: Aviva and Chris against Koki and Martin, with Jimmy as the referee. As the challenge, they have to race across the prairie using their Creature Powers to see which animal is the world's best runner. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech has been informed that he is out of shape and needs to run more. Upset and angry, Zach sets out to steal an animal to do his work for him. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers use a speed meter to measure the speed of certain prairie animals. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Wild Kratts attempt to get a scan of a pronghorn antelope out on the prairie to help Aviva create a Pronghorn Creature Power Suit. Amazed by the pronghorns' speed, the Wild Kratts decide to have tag-team creature-running race using the Creature Power Suits. They return to the Tortuga and pick their discs for the race. Koki picks the cheetah, while Chris goes with the pronghorn (after Aviva finishes the Pronghorn Disc), Aviva goes with the Thompson's gazelle, and Martin picks the wolf. Meanwhile, an out-of-shape Zach Varmitech spies on them while he frustratingly runs on a treadmill. He then gets the idea to create a "Runnerbot" to do all running-related tasks for him. Jimmy introduces the competitors of "Team Fast Feet"; Aviva and Chris, and "Team Predator"; Martin and Koki. Chris activates his Pronghorn Creature Power Suit while Koki activates her Cheetah Creature Power Suit. Jimmy lowers the flag, and the race begins. A pronghorn then starts running on the track, which Martin names Pacer. Although Koki races way ahead of Chris, she quickly tires out (due to the cheetah being more of a predatorial speedster than a marathoner), leading Chris to race past her. Chris then gets tangled by his first obstacle - a fence - in an attempt to jump over it. Pacer bypasses the fence by crawling underneath it. Koki (after deactivating her Suit) also crawls underneath the fence, reactivates her Creature Power Suit, and runs away. Chris gets untangled after Raging Bull head butts him out of the fence. Pacer is the first racer to reach the finish line. Chris is the second one to reach the finish line. He deactivates and hands his Suit to Aviva, who activates Gazelle Power. Koki comes in last, deactivates, and hands her Suit to Martin, who activates Wolf Power. At first, Aviva outraces Martin, but because Martin has more stamina, he eventually races ahead of her. After watching this, Zach orders his Zachbots to take him to the finish line. Once Aviva and Martin approach the finish line, Jimmy takes a picture. He declares that Team Fast Feet won. The two teams congratulate each other, and afterwards, Pacer appears from the bushes. They realize that he finished the race before them and the Wild Kratts all agree that he is the real winner of the race (scientific studies show that pronghorn are the fastest long-distance running animal) and Chris hands the trophy to Pacer. Suddenly, Zach arrives and picks up Pacer and places a robotic suit on him. Chris activates his Pronghorn Creature Power Suit to free Pacer from Zach. He breaks down Zach's vehicle by poking a hole in its tire and deactivates the Runnerbot. Zach flees when a herd of bison approaches. At sunset, the Wild Kratts summarize the running abilities of the pronghorn. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers find some pronghorn and measure their speed. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Aidan *Katie *Nolan *Nina Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Pronghorn': Pacer *Plains Bison (called Bison): Raging Bull *Black-tailed Prairie Dog *Burrowing Owl *Black-footed Ferret Live-action Videos Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Thomson's gazelle * Cheetah * African wild dog * Cougar Live Action * Elk * Hawk * Coyote * Swift fox Key facts and Creature Moments *The reason why pronghorn are the fastest long-distance runners in the world is because they not only have the speed, but they also have the stamina. *Pronghorn run to avoid predators. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Koki is seen using a Creature Power Suit. *In the season 2 episode "Groundhog Wakeup Call", it is shown that Aviva has her own Creature Power Suit, but in this episode, which is a season 3 episode, she uses Chris' Power Suit instead of hers (most likely due to it being a relay race). *Chris and Aviva's team name, "Team Fast Feet", is somewhat ironic due to the fact that the creatures their Suits are based on - the pronghorn and the Thomson's gazelle respectively - don't actually have feet; they have hooves, while Martin and Koki's team name is "Team Predator", due to the fact that the Creature Power Suits they use are based off of predatorial animals; the wolf and the cheetah respectively. Gallery Th (24).jpg Wildkratts.amazing.creature,race.03.PNG|The race aftermath. Aviva.31.gazelle.power.png|Aviva with Gazelle Powers. Amazing.creature.race.wildkrattts.02.PNG|Chris, telling everyone how Pacer deserves the trophy more than any of the humans. wolf.power.PNG|Martin with Wolf Powers. 10275400_339367439554475_5707059347907545791_o (4).jpg Wk997.png Wk996.png Wk995.png Wk994.png Wk993.png Wk992.png Wk991.png Wk990.png Wk989.png 1795895_746568328731440_2427020979983581822_o.jpg Wild Kratts & Pacer.png Aviva Scanning.png Yay Pacer!.png Oh No!.png Zach & Pacer.png Chris and Koki.png Martin on Creature Pod 2.png Martin Ready to Scan.png Creature Power Discs (Creature Race).png Creature Power Discs 2 (Creature Race).png Wild Kratts Giving Ideas.png Crew with Discs.png Aviva and Chris High Five.png Martin and Koki High Fice.png Martin and Exhausted Koki.png Pronghorn Chris on Creature Pod.png Chris Tangled up in Fence.png Pronghorn Chris and Cheetah Koki.png Pronghorn Chris Suddenly Scared.png Gazelle Aviva and Wolf Martin.png Pronghorn Chris.png Chris and Aviva with Pronghorn Family.png Bisons Not Allowing Martin to Get out of Hole.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains